Born to mostly die
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: Universo Alterno. La vida del adolescente...Que buenos momentos...pero...¿Que podría pasarle a cierto chico moreno y a cierta chica pelirroja mientras iban camino a la playa? LuNa. Completo.


**Nota de Autor: **Y aquí vuelvo con un pequeño one-shot, me gustaría hacer una historia en condiciones, pero el tiempo no es lo mío, ahora empiezan otra vez los exámenes y en fin.. esto forma parte de mi vida personal e igual no os interese pero también tengo que recuperar asignaturas del año pasado, que son dos (por suerte) y se me esta atascando todo...En fin no os entretengo más. Disfrutad :D

**Advertencias:** La historia de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

Es un UA, Universo Alterno

**Born to mostly die**

Se podía decir que la mayoría era mayor de edad, a excepción de Nami, Vivi, Chopper, Kaya, Usopp y Brook. Ese grupo de amigos que había crecido junto. Ahora se encontraban terminando sus estudios. Cada uno, podría decirse, estaba viviendo su nidito de amor. Zoro, aunque costase admitirlo se declaro a Robin en la fiesta de fin de curso del año anterior, pero no fue el único. Luffy también demostró sus sentimientos a Nami, quien le correspondió. Vivi y Sanji estaban saliendo mucho antes de que Zoro y Luffy se declarasen. Y por no hablar de Usopp y Kaya. Todos ellos ahora mismo estaban centrados en sus estudios y bueno...aunque sus tres amigos restantes, Chopper, Franky y Brook, aun no tenían novia, no les importaba demasiado, ya que ellos insistían en que primero los estudios y que luego, a lo que llegase el verano, que ya pensarían en que hacer. Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji y Franky iban a un curso, de los que Zoro, Luffy y Robin iban a una clase. Sanji y Franky a la otra. En el curso menor que ellos se encontraban los restantes: Nami y Chopper por un lado y Vivi, Kaya, Usopp y Brook por otro. Vale, no irían a la misma clase ni tendrían las mismas edades, eso esta claro, alguno era repetidor, pero eso no tenia nada que ver para estar juntos en los recreos, quedar, ir al cine, etc.

Basándonos en el día de hoy, todo había ido normal. La típica rutina de un estudiante... Cuando salían del instituto:

-¡Nami!- Gritó Luffy. Ese día Luffy no había visto a Nami en todo el día, ella como delegada de clase se tuvo que quedar en su clase para las típicas reuniones que se hacían.-No te he visto en todo el día.- Después de decirle eso, se le acercó y le dio un beso que ella devolvió gustosamente.

-Ya...he tenido una reunión de clase, lo siento. ¿Me has echado de menos?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-No creas...-Respondió él, irónicamente a lo que ella le hizo un puchero con la boca.-Pues claro que si Nami ¿por quien me tomas?.

-No se...supongo que por mi novio protectivo, un poco tonto, pero al que quiero como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Te quiero Nami.

-Y yo a ti.

-Bueno venga...dejemos los romances para una película.- Dijo Franky, ya que vio a las tres parejas a la salida besándose y diciendo cosas tiernas.

-Pensarías como nosotros si tuvieses novia, Franky- Dijo Robin.

-Nah...ya pensare...

-Tu te lo pierdes Franky- Dijo Sanji.

-Había pensado en ir a la playa esta tarde todos juntos para hacer un picnic.- Dijo Vivi abrazando a Sanji.- ¿Venís?

- Bueno...sinceramente...no se...todo depende de lo que digan los hermanos de Luffy...-Replicó Nami. Y es que los padres de Nami habían muerto hace un año, poco después de que Luffy y Nami comenzasen a salir. Nami lo pasó muy mal y Luffy le ofreció irse a vivir con sus dos hermanos, Sabo y Ace, a casa. Mientras que Luffy le ofrecía su ayuda para que pudiese superarlo.

Flash back.

_Estaban en casa de Luffy, Nami y él, llevaban saliendo dos meses. Parecía que lo único que existía en esos momentos era amor y afecto. Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, viendo una película, que con el paso del rato, nadie veía la película, porque habían empezado a darse besos y a hacer tonterías de enamorados. Finalmente decidieron quitar la película y dejar algún canal en el que echasen algo interesante. Tampoco es que prestasen mucha atención al programa que echaban ahora pero en fin...era mejor que nada. _

_De repente a Nami le sonó el teléfono. Nami le hizo señas a Luffy para que bajase el volumen de la televisión a lo que este le hizo caso. _

_-¿Si?...Si...soy yo...no...¿Qué? No...no puede ser...-En esos momentos a Nami se le cayó el móvil y no reaccionó, su mente se quedó en shock y notaba como su mundo se destruía completamente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que querían salir. _

_-¡Nami! ¡¿Qué te pasa Nami?! Contéstame...- Luffy se arrodilló a su lado preocupado por la situación. Lo único que podía oír de la boca de Nami era un constante susurro diciendo ''no puede ser...no están...''.-Nami...¿Quien no está? ¿Que ha pasado?_

_-Mis padres...no...no están...acaba de llamarme la funeraria...han tenido un accidente...no puedo creerlo...- Decía Nami llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Dios mío Nami...Lo...lo siento mucho...-Dijo e inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Nami a darle un abrazo. Sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo las palabras no servían para nada. En silencio, dejó que Nami llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar. Finalmente cayó rendida en sus brazos y Luffy no dudó ni un momento en llevársela a su cuarto y dejar que durmiese en su cama. En esos momentos Luffy se puso a hacer algunas gestiones, cosa que no se le daba bien, para que Nami tuviese que intervenir lo menos posible en el asunto. _

_Los días pasaron, el entierro de sus padres y su hermana había sido lo mas doloroso que Nami podía haber visto. Luffy estuvo a su lado en todo momento y no la dejó sola. Después de ese penoso día Luffy le propuso a Nami que si quería, podía quedarse con Luffy a vivir. Entre las lágrimas de Nami, se formó una pequeña sonrisa, que Luffy pudo apreciar. _

_-Entonces...¿que me dices? ¿esa sonrisa es un si? _

_-Si...- Pronto esa pequeña sonrisa se volvió a esfumar y Nami se arrojó a los brazos de Luffy, que le esperaban abiertos para darle el confort que necesitara. _

_-Todo estará bien Nami..._

_-Luffy...no...no creo que pueda superar esto...duele...duele mucho...-Dijo entre sollozos. _

_-Nami..._

_Los días siguientes, Nami no fue a clase. Tenía permitido faltar, debido a la perdida de su familia. Pero Luffy no tenía ese derecho. Cada mañana le daba a Nami un beso en la frente antes de irse a clase mientras ella dormía. Le hacía feliz que durmiese, últimamente Nami estaba teniendo muchos problemas relacionados con el sueño. A lo que Luffy volvió de clase, vio a Nami tumbada boca abajo en el sofá, el mismo sitio donde había cambiado su mundo. _

_-Nami...-No contestó.-Nami...¿estas bien?_

_-Si...- Se oyó apenas en un susurro. _

_-Nami...se que no estas bien...¿quieres hablar?_

_-No...-No quiso presionarla más, Luffy sabía perfectamente que era un tema delicado, y que aunque ella confiase plenamente en él, tenía miedo de que se cansase de él por presionarla, cuando estuviese lista para contárselo, Luffy la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.- Me voy...a mi habitación..._

_Pasado un rato, Luffy subió a ver si necesitaba algo._

_-Déjame Luffy...quiero estar sola..._

_-Nami por favor...tienes que comer algo, dormir y salir...por favor.- El tema les estaba destrozando por dentro._

_-Luffy...ven aquí...- Luffy se acercó a la cama donde estaba tumbada Nami._

_-¿Si?_

_- Prométeme algo.- Dijo empezando a llorar, el empezó a besarle el cuello para tranquilizarla un poco.- Nunca dejaras mi lado ¿verdad?.- Dejó de besarla inmediatamente._

_-Pues claro que no Nami...tu tampoco dejaras el mío ¿verdad?- Dijo tiernamente acariciándole el pelo. _

_-No...no podría soportar perderte...no otra vez..._

_-Nami...mírame- A lo que Nami levantó un poco la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Luffy.- Y ahora...besame.- Nami no pudo resistir una pequeña risita que se le escapó y Luffy sonrió ante ello. Nami besó a Luffy y él profundizó el beso. _

_Días mas tarde, Nami empezó a ir a clase y con la ayuda de sus amigos y especialmente de Luffy, empezó a superar poco a poco la perdida de su familia. _

Fin flash back.

-Pues claro que nos dejaran Nami, ya sabes como son.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Alguno tiene coche? La playa no cae muy cerca que digamos...- Dijo Brook.

- Yo si que tengo- Dijo Sanji- Llevaré a Vivi y a tres personas más.- Finalmente con Sanji irían Chopper, Vivi, Brook y Franky.

-Yo también tengo.- Dijo Zoro también.- Puedo llevaros.- Dijo mirando a los restantes.

-Tranquilo Zoro, Nami y yo iremos con el mío.- Replicó Luffy.- Tu lleva a Robin, Kaya y Usopp.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos esta tarde.- Dijo Vivi.- Todo el mundo en la playa, en el sitio donde nos encontramos siempre, mmm...sobre las siete..- Y es que no había nada mejor que ver una bonita puesta de sol y hacer un picnic y una hoguera con tus mejores amigos, sobre todo si cuatro de ellos estaban saliendo.

- Vamonos a casa, Nami.- Dijo Luffy, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nami, y ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas Luffy y Nami se disponían a salir de casa, se metieron en el coche y fueron dirección a la playa. Luffy llevaba una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Nami llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y unos shorts vaqueros de color azul que se iba degradando hasta quedar blanco. Dentro en el coche pusieron música a bajo volumen, mientras que empezaban a hablar de sus cosas. Les pilló un atasco en el que tuvieron que estar horas parados por lo que sabían que no iban a llegar a tiempo a la quedada. Como estaban parados, Luffy no tuvo problema para llamar a Zoro y Sanji y decirles que llegarían mas tarde. Minutos más tarde, pudieron comenzar a moverse, iban tranquilamente cuando de repente:

-¡LUFFY!- Gritó Nami.

...Silencio...ahora si que había un atasco y de los gordos. Un coche se acababa de desviar de su carril y había impactado con el coche de Luffy.

Pasado unos cinco minutos Luffy empezó a abrir los ojos, estaban de medio lado y la parte delantera del coche estaba completamente destrozada. Miro a su derecha y vio a su chica. Se fijo detenidamente porque su visión estaba un poco nublada. Estaba desmayada y tenía una brecha en la cabeza, a parte de un cristal del coche clavado en la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen.

-Na...Nami...despierta...-Le costaba hablar y estaba muy cansado. El golpe que se habían llevado no fue tontería y seguramente tendría algún hueso fracturado.- Hay...hay que salir de aquí...- Luffy se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la ventanilla como pudo y vio al conductor del otro coche que estaba fuera llamando a una ambulancia. Abrió la puerta y consiguió salir del coche.-Tengo que...que sacar a Nami...- Sacarla a ella iba a ser mas complicado. Iba a tener que desabrocharle el cinturón y conseguir sacarla por la puerta del conductor ya que la suya estaba completamente obstruida por la carretera. Volvió a meter medio cuerpo en el coche y llegó hasta el cinturón y lo desabrochó. El problema era moverla con un cristal clavado en su abdomen, estaba asustado de empeorar la situación por el movimiento que hiciese.- Venga Nami...un poco más...aguanta...- Una vez que la sacó del coche tumbó a Nami en el suelo y empezó a zarandearla.- Nami...venga...despierta.- Decía desesperado, cosa que no daba ningún resultado, ya que no despertaba. Cogió su muñeca y probó a comprobarle el pulso pero no sabía muy bien como hacerlo así que directamente puso su oreja en el pecho de Nami. Una risa llena de lágrimas empezó a mostrarse en el rostro de Luffy, quien al comprobar el latido del corazón, vio que latía.- Venga Nami...Aguanta un poco más...- Dijo susurrando en su oído, deseando que lo oyese. Luffy se acercó al conductor del otro vehículo.- Oiga...- Este le corto su frase y rápidamente empezó a pedirle perdones y lo sientos.

-Perdóneme, por favor, no podría vivir tranquilo, por favor, fue un accidente...estaba cogiendo mi inhalador, tengo asma... lo siento...Ya he llamado a una ambulancia.- Ahora miro hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo.- ¿está bien?

-Tranqui...tranquilo...yo...yo no sabía que fue por eso...yo...yo no lo se...tiene una brecha bastante grave y una herida que no deja de sangrar...pero...pero no soy medico...no lo se...- Dijo Luffy empezando a llorar, algo inusual en él, pero ahora mismo la preocupación de que su novia estuviese bien era una prioridad. Se acercó a ella y se agachó, le cogió la mano y empezó a susurrarle cosas en el oído como: ''vas a estar bien'', ''tu eres fuerte'' o incluso: ''estoy a tu lado Nami, no te rindas'' Le dio un beso en esos labios que ahora lucían un hilo de sangre color carmesí, que ella no correspondió. Luffy después llamó a Sanji diciéndole lo que había pasado, que avisase a sus hermanos y que fuesen al hospital. Cuando llegó la ambulancia pusieron a Nami en una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia y Luffy no dudó en ir con ella, a parte de que ahora ya no tenía ningún medio para ir.

Nada mas llegar la ambulancia al hospital, bajaron la camilla y rápidamente fueron al quirófano. Luffy se tuvo que quedar atrás, muriéndose de nervios, estaba desesperado. Se sentó en una silla de las muchas que había en la sala de espera. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Zoro, Robin y los demás, dando todos un abrazo a Luffy y finalmente Luffy no pudo aguantar más y explotó. Llorando en los brazos de Robin que era como una hermana. Robin se sentó al lado de Luffy y Zoro a su otro lado, ya que el era su mejor amigo.

-Luffy...mantén la calma... va a estar todo bien.- Dijo Zoro, pasando su brazo por los hombros de este y mirándole a la cara fijamente.

-¿Que crees Zoro? ¿ Que no he intentado repetirme eso una y otra vez? ¿ Que no le he susurrado al oído que todo iba a estar bien? Pues claro que lo he hecho. No se si va a salir viva de esta Zoro, tu no has visto lo que yo si. Tu no has visto como le sangraba la cabeza...como...como le sangraba...su...su abd...abdomen.- Dijo esto final llorando.- Cuando creía que finalmente Nami había superado la muerte de sus padres, y volvía a montar en coche sin miedo...- Nami había sufrido un pequeño trauma a montar en coche debido a la perdida de sus padres, pero Luffy le había ayudado a superarlo.- Sucede esto...Dios mío Zoro...

- Tranquilo...Desahogate...-Dijo Robin pasando su mano por la espalda en señal de tranquilidad.

Pasó como una media hora y pasó una enferma y un jefe de policía.

-¿podemos hablar con usted caballero?.- Dijo el policía.

-Si...

-¿Que paso exactamente?

Luffy le contó lo sucedido y describió al conductor del vehículo, también le contó que fue un accidente y que no se preocupase por el conductor, al fin y al cabo el no tuvo la culpa, pero si tuvo mejor suerte.

-Disculpa joven.- Dijo la enfermera.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? He oído que iba en el coche con la chica que esta en quirófano.

-Ah...si si...no te preocupes...¿esta ella bien?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- No lo se, no tengo esa información, no podemos pasar mientras la operan.

Pasaron ya dos horas y finalmente salió el doctor que había operado a Nami. Todos se levantaron ansiosos y fueron a acosar al doctor con preguntas.

- ¿Cómo esta Nami? ¿Cómo esta?.- Preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Podemos...ir a verla?.- Preguntó Luffy seriamente.

- Hemos sacado el cristal incrustado de su abdomen pero a perdido mucha sangre con lo que costará en sanar, le hemos puesto puntos a parte de en la cabeza que también hemos tenido que ponerle.

-Pero...¿estará bien, no doctor? No tendrá ninguna secuela o algo...

-No...no ha sido una brecha grave, pero todo se verá cuando despierte, y no, no podéis pasar a verla hasta mañana cuando la pasemos a planta. A perdido mucha sangre y esta con oxigeno. Deberías iros a casa, no hay nada que podáis hacer ahora por ella.

-Venga Luffy, ya has oído al doctor, vamonos a casa, Sanji o Zoro te pueden llevar, necesitas descansar.- Dijo Chopper preocupado por sus dos amigos.

-No...yo me quedo aquí...tengo que estar cerca de ella

En ese momento llegaron Ace y Sabo corriendo felices de ver a su hermano bien.

-¡Luffy! Estas bien. Oh Dios que susto. ¿Como esta Nami?.- Dijo Ace.

- Acaban de terminar de operarla, Ace.- Respondió por él Vivi.

- Supongo que no podremos ir a verla ¿verdad?-Preguntó Sabo.

-No, esta noche lo mejor es que vayamos a casa e intentemos descansar y a primera hora de la mañana volvamos aquí.- Alegó Robin, razonadamente.

-No...yo me quedo...le he fallado...no puedo irme y dejarla aquí...le he prometido que estaría a su lado...¿ y...y si despierta y ve que no estoy?.-Decía Luffy preocupado.

- No va a despertar hoy muchacho.- Dijo el doctor.- Todo el cansancio acumulado del impacto del coche y el estrés...además con su perdida de sangre...tiene que reposar completamente y no creo que despierte. Iros a descansar, está en buenas manos.

- Ya lo has oído Luffy, esta en buenas manos, vamonos, mañana vendremos al punto de la mañana.

-Si...supongo que tenéis razón...

Esa noche nadie durmió bien. En el caso de Luffy no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, pensando en el accidente y como estaría Nami. El poco tiempo que durmió tuvo pesadillas y se despertaba con una capa de sudor frío. Finalmente llegó la mañana y fueron al hospital, Nami ya estaba en planta y podían pasar a verla. Cuando Luffy entró la vio ahí. Tuvo que fijarse dos veces en su pecho para ver si subía y bajaba. Tenía una venda en su cabeza y no se podía ver la herida del abdomen porque estaba tapada con sábanas. Ya no tenía el oxigeno puesto y ahora solo faltaba que despertase. Luffy se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y sacó su mano de entre las sábanas. Su mano estaba fría pero la sujeto con fuerza de todas formas. Acarició con su otra mano su precioso pelo anaranjado, que le caía en cascada por el pecho y se esparcía por la cama. A diferencia de su mano, su frente estaba caliente, igual tenía unas cuantas décimas. No le dijo nada, no sabía como expresar en palabras todo aquello que estaba sintiendo ahora. Sintió que simplemente con cojerle la mano conseguiría transmitir lo que sentía, que igual podía transmitir su calor a su fría mano. Tiempo mas tarde vinieron todos los demás, Ace y Sabo que se habían quedado fuera entraron ahora a la habitación con los demás.

-Oh Dios mío Nami...- Dijo Vivi a punto de derramar lágrimas a lo que llego Sanji con una mirada llena de preocupación y abrazó a Vivi.

-Nami...-Susurró Robin que por ocultar sus lágrimas se lanzó a los brazos de Zoro.

-Vaya...veo que estáis todos aquí, bien, como veis Nami ya esta en planta por lo que hoy o mañana debería despertar si todo va bien.- Dijo el doctor que había entrado pro la puerta sobresaltando a todos, excepto a Luffy que estaba otra vez susurrándole cosas a Nami al oído, esta vez una conversación de la que no respondía nadie.

-¿Y te acuerdas ese día en mi casa que empecé a hacerte cosquillas? Recuerdo que no podías parar de reír...estabas tan contenta...y mira que estabas pasando un mal día...y yo me alegraba tanto de verte sonreír...estarás bien...ya lo verás.

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, pero tampoco querían irse de ahí. Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Sabo y Ace se quedaron en el hospital mientras que los demás tuvieron que ir a clase. Al final, cayó la noche y Luffy no se había movido de ahí en todo el día, cogiendo su mano, firmemente.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Luffy abrió los ojos lentamente, había estado toda la noche mirando a ver si despertaba o no, echando cabezadas de vez en cuando. Pero finalmente, hoy, notó que la mano de su novia hacia presión y le agarraba con fuerza.

-¿Nami?

-Luffy...-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Nami? Estas...estas...

-Despierta...Se dice...despierta...-Dijo Nami haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreir.

- Ya lo se Nami, solo me he quedado asombrado de saber que estas bien.

- Ay...mi tonto...estoy bien...simplemente duele...pero no me voy a enfocar en eso...hoy me voy a dedicar a pensar en ti, de la suerte que tengo de haberte conocido, de que no hayas dejado mi lado incluso en esta situación...

-¿Pero que dices Nami? ¿Crees que iba a dejarte ahí tirada? ¿Que iba a romper mi promesa?

-No...confío...en ti...Luffy...

-¿Si?

-No puedo fingir que no me duele.- Dijo entre una sonrisa.- ¿Puedes avisar a una enfermera?

-Nami...¿tan grave es?

-No se si es grave o no... no lo he visto...pero...ugh...duele...mentiría si digo que no duele...

-Esta bien...descansa.- Se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, fue un beso lento pero con ese roce fueron capaces de transmitir lo que sentían: El dolor, la angustia, la felicidad de estar vivos, todo.

Cuando la enfermera pasó a ver a Nami y ponerle una inyección para hacer que el dolor bajase poco a poco, Luffy volvió a entrar. Entró un poco antes de que saliera la enfermera por lo que pudo ver la herida del abdomen y la extensión de esta. El rostro de Luffy se tornó serio y de culpabilidad y Nami al girar la mirada lo vio allí y se dio cuenta de esa mirada. Cuando la enfermera salió Luffy se acercó.

-Nami...yo...yo lo siento mucho.

- Luffy...- Dijo Nami pasando su mano por la mejilla del moreno.- Sabes que no es culpa tuya. No te culpes por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa, estoy bien, estas bien y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Ya pero...ahora que estabas completamente bien por...ya sabes ...bueno...por la muerte de tus padres y tu hermana y finalmente te atrevías a montar en coche...todo eso...se ha roto...

-No...Luffy, escúchame bien, no ha sido lo mismo y puede que una parte de mi tenga miedo, pero mi otra parte esta deseando salir de aquí y hacer una vida normal, y esa vida es contigo a mi lado...se...se que si estoy contigo...voy a ser la persona mas segura del mundo y se que si estoy contigo no me puede faltar nada.

-Nami...yo...te quiero tanto.

-Te quiero.

-Yo siento no ser perf...

-...Me gusta tal y como eres...no digas nada y besame.

**FIN.**

**Nota de autor: **Buffffff...me ha costado eh...sinceramente llevo como desde las 8 de la tarde haciendo esto y ahora mismo es la 1 y 20 de la madrugada...


End file.
